Whatever it Takes
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: AU. Max's unit didn't escape, Alec's did. Now Alec is just trying to live life in all it's fine tequila style quality, with his brother Biggs, his girl Rachel Berrisford and her father -while on the run from Lydecker and Manticore. :DISCONTINUED:


Disclaimer- Do not own Dark Angel, FOX and James Cameron does- for now… For anyone who doesn't like Rachel Berrisford or the episode the Berrisford Agenda- be warned two of the leads are from that episode. AU.

* * *

Foreword

In a glace, in a different direction everything can change. In another place and time things can be alien, in another all can be lost. People can change, be different, goodness can drain from the heart and some can stay the same, or grow to their full potential.

Once, maybe Max Guevera could have been a hero, her family could have escaped. But she didn't. The Max Guevera that could have been does not exist because of a single moment, she is 452. Her unit is the elite; she is feared by Manticore's enemies as a bringer of death.

Her unit in another place, another time escaped in 2009 but this time round, they were not the ones to escape.

But there was an escape, there is a fight.

Alec escaped in 2009 with his family, this is his fight. This is reality.

----

* * *

Chapter One.

The Sane need not Apply

_Sometimes the stuff that happened, you know like before sounds like a rant from some psycho- one tequila with a side shot of insanity please, I could almost doubt it myself if it was not for the overwhelming proof of the barcode on the back of my neck._

_Not even my girlfriend calling the cursed mark sexy before she knew what it meant could ever take the edge of it. And Rachel can make water .like one of the very explosive drinks that I personally have created that can knock even me to off my feet and that is a task indeed my friends._

_Of course Biggs will try to take the credit and yeah maybe he had a itty bit to do with the whole creative process but come on it's me, the astounding not to mention without equal Alec Lehane… how can something so brilliant be conceived by anyone else even my brother._

_Ahh good times but unfortunately off the psycho story… _

_Gillette, Wyoming 2009 _

_Zack looked at Max who was still shaking with worry, but none of the trainers were in yet. All they needed to was keep Max looking fine until Command figured out how to fix it like that other sickness that had affected that other unit. Until then the weak ones would disappear._

"_I'm okay" Max said shakily and Eva and Brin helped her up. Ben looked solemn and murmured under his breath, sending his thanks to the Lady._

_Down the hall across one of the corridors in the barracks for unit five, the sister Unit to Unit Three Cece stayed look out, her brown eyes attentive while the rest of the unit talked._

_Last night Gem had been in isolation and escorted past one of the Cold places which was what they called the place where the scientists tested them. An X5 had been dissembled there, and later they had found out it was from Unit Three._

_Lately Unit Three had been getting colder, as a sister unit they used to have many similarities such as the hidden names- now it was as if they were becoming like the Colonel himself._

_This was why they were having the conversation. The eldest X5, also the CO Serenity was old enough that she now was allowed to grow her hair, but it was still short. Her dark slanted eyes and olive skin were unique in the unit, though most of them did not look a thing like each other. But they were still a family._

"_We go"_

_Alec felt a clench of fear. What about Colonel Lydecker, he would know they were going to leave. And what was out there wasn't Manticore everywhere and everything? He listened to his CO until, Cece flashed a signal and the unit silenced and formed up._

_The snowy forest had never felt so exposed as today, the last seconds of light were fading and the exercise to practice escape and evade was about to turn real. _

_There were no trainers in the forest and there was the inaudible to normal ears sound of the whistle from Colonel Lydecker that signaled the exercise was over and to return to base. Alec and Biggs ran to the centre and everyone was there in moments, even Jon and Sam. _

_Their CO flashed commands quickly, separate into pairs, escape, scatter go to ground. Alec barely gave himself a chance to think as Biggs ran with him as the light completely faded from the sky and it was dark. The sound of guards entering the forest sped them up._

_Lydecker was outside the forest snow still falling and a radio report came in. " Sir, they are going rogue making there way to the perimeter, your orders sir?"_

_Anger flashed in him. "Take them alive, but if any make it to the wire you are to terminate without hesitation, is that understood?"_

"_Confirming your order sir, you are giving an order ten zero six?"_

"_They are my responsibility shoot them"_

_---_

* * *

San Francisco, May 2021 

"Alec"

Not even the sound of his girlfriend's voice made him want to get up after that horror flashback dream- hell he doubted that even good ol' Deck could get him up. He shoved his face in his pillow. In bed life was good, he was free, he got sex and the woman he loved.

Out of this bed Alec was a genetically engineered soldier (though very hot and charming), been on the run for twelve years from his former evil bastard of a commanding officer. On the run with his brother Biggs, his girlfriend, and most mornings 'reason to get up' Rachel Berrisford and her father Robert a former CO of a Manticore supplier now fighting the good fight.

Of course, how Alec had gotten involved with Rachel three years ago was a story within itself. Thing was out of some romance novel- tragic gorgeous male hero goes to check out a potential ally who could help in the fight against Manticore the ultimate evil. Falls in love with daughter of ally.

Ends up thwarting the Manticore hit and goes on the run with the daughter, ally, with his brother riding shotgun. Okay so not standard shit but then, geez that would make things easy.

A hand slid on the blanket and Alec suppressed a groan. "Five more minutes- please baby" There was Rachel's laugh instantly, from the other side of the room. Oh damn.

Alec looked up and gave a dark look to Biggs who mock pouted at him,

"It's okay baby" he mocked, looking quite amused with himself. Alec flipped him the finger. Damn there were times he wanted to tie Biggs to a pole on top of an ant's nest just dripping in honey. His brother just gave a grin and walked out of the room still cackling.

Alec shook his head. "And why did you stand by" he asked Rachel more amused that actually apologetic.

"It's hard to get you up sometimes" she said sitting on the bed looking at Alec with an exaggerated widened gaze. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"It is isn't it" They leaned towards each other and swore-Rachel's language being the more colorful at now Berrisford's bang of the door. Alec groaned getting up. "I guess I don't get to violate you this morning, figures" he muttered as the door opened.

"Rachel get up there is a timetable today" Berrisford's said to his daughter and smiled slightly. "Alec can violate you later and face the consequences" he said and Rachel stuck her tongue out.

""I'm nineteen Daddy, I can do what I want"

---

* * *

Which was why the two were dressed fifteen minutes later and down around the kitchen table. Biggs made a whipping motion with a towel and Alec kindly clipped his ear, within moments they were mock sparring with Rachel keeping score. 

" Biggs bounces back and Alec once again demonstrates that he is willing to fight like a weenie to get the job done- ouch don't think even the evil black helicopter stormtroopers would pull those moves even though they hold their guns like sissy girls"

Alec held his side slightly as he sat down and Biggs looked partially white. Within moments though they were back to normal.

"So what's the deal today, any fun ninja stuff" Rachel asked her father as he came in., leaning on the table.

At that Berrisford looked at her. "In which you are only playing the role of the driver- there is to be nothing like that time in New York last month" There was no insult, merely fatherly concern unlike someone else. Biggs smirked at Rachel.

" Yep, no distracting the TACs for us and only having an empty gun cartridge"

Rachel just narrowed her eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?" she exclaimed, annoyed. Biggs pretended to think about it, and then shook his head, and she delivered a sharp kick under the table.

"The deal today is the Manticore facility we know is working on a way to detect transgenics and familiars have made them work. Used some high level scientists from overseas. They were killed by Lydecker last night and caretaker scientists and TACs are being used to guard it and take it tomorrow to Manticore itself"

Without a change of expression, Alec leaned back crossing his arms. "And for all those idiots out there this is a warning- do not work contract work for Manticore"

_Familiars were the poor saps who had tried with their enhanced skills to release a virus after millennia of planning to wipe out the human race. Their motivation was an old history that dated back to roman times, being used as slaves for their superhuman abilities- man that one sounded familiar. No pun intended. And who can really blame them? Sandeman who had died ten or more years ago had made 452 able to stop this whole event, she and a Manticore strike force stopped the attempt. So now the familiars who no longer could be haughty pains of racists are in hiding and occasionally are our reluctant allies. Our as in thirteen X5 escapees out of a unit of twenty five._

When Berrisford started talking again, pulled Alec back to reality. "We are the closest we can be there by tonight and there's a local safe house we can use" Great another mission another chance everything could go to hell.

"So "Biggs said smirking. "We go in, kick ass, destroy research and go out tomorrow to celebrate" Alec and Rachel laughed more in amusement that anticipation. Since when was anything that simple.

T.B.C.


End file.
